Lunas night out
by MlpClopWriter
Summary: Luna is in a bar, so are the mane 6. They are all dead drunk. When ideas come, ponies have sex. Rated M for sex.


**Lunas Night Out**

This one should be interesting... thinking of throwing a twist in at the end.

It was about 10 oclock at night and a party was in full swing in Canterlot. All the posh ponies had gone to bed, leaving the rest to party.

In the bar Princess Luna sat there, swigging mugs of beer. She turned and saw Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie and AppleJack at a table, all downing beer and laughing. They spoke to each other in hushed tones and giggled. They were obviously dead drunk.

Rainbow notices Luna looking there way and whispered in Twilights ear. She laughed and nodded. Then she stood up.

"Ladiez and Gentleponies, may I have your attention please" she yelled, and over a hundred drunken ponies looked up.

"We have had an idea for a game! Who here wants to fuck us?"

The ponies cheered with drunken joy.

"Well we are going to blindfold everyone, four rounds. We all rush about wildly for a minute then grab the nearest pony, and whichever pony it is, you go have sex with, even of its more than one. Who wants to play?" Everypony grabbed something to cover their eyes with, the mane 6 and Luna included.

"Go!" Twilight yelled and the place went mad. Ponies were tripping over each other, chairs, bottles were smashed, then Twilight shouted "Grab!" amd everyone grabbed someone.

They ripped their blindfolds off and reacted accordingly. Spike got Applebloom, Lyra got Big Mac, Rarity got Fluttershy, Snips got Snails, Twilight got Pinkie and Rainbow got Luna.

"Okay! If you don't mind two hundred ponies seeing your junk or pussy, stay here! If you want to be private, go find somewhere. Have fun!" Twilight yelled drunkenly, and the crowd was off. Luna led Rainbow to the castle and into her private chambers, telling the guards not to let anyone in. Rainbow was darting about, crashing into the walls like a injured grabbed her with her magic and held her still.

"Now Rainbow, I got you. Since I'm a princess, you do what I say, yes?"

"Sure thing. Luna..." Rainbow said.

Luna brought Rainbow close and bent to her pussy, starting to lick all around and sticking her tongue in. She put her hoof into it and fisted her right to the back of the vagina, making Rainbow scream. She pulled her hoof out and took a large strap-on blue dildo from a drawer. Strapping it onto herself, she shoved it into Rainbows wet pussy, sliding it back and forth, making Rainbow moan with pleasure. She levitated another to Rainbows ass and slid it in, double penetrating Rainbow and holding her in the air.

-five minutes later-

All the ponies gathered round the mane 6 again, most still dripping and all drinking more beer to stay drunk. Rainbow was holding her pussy in pain but smiling. They did the same thing and this time Luna was paired with Fluttershy. They went to Lunas room. Luna decided she wanted to be pleasures this time, so lay on her bed with her legs spread out. Fluttershy spread her wings and started tickling Lunas clit, before placing herself on top of Luna and grinding their pussies together.

Now, normally, as I'm sure you know, Fluttershy is calm, quiet and withdrawn. When she has a few beers, however, she becomes quite a different pony.

Fluttershy tied Lunas front hooves to a metal bar, far apart, then fastened that to a chain and winched her up so her back hooves were just touching the floor. She secured them to the floor, spread out, leaving Luna completely at her mercy.

Fluttershy then sat down and fisted herself, reaching her hoof deep into her pussy. She proceeded to pull a small whip out of it, dripping wet. She went behind Luna and whipped her ass a few times, getting harder. Luna went to scream out but Fluttershy shoved a ball gag into Lunas mouth, silencing her. She then whipped Lunas legs and chest, before running it over her pussy and whipping it hard.

Fluttershy took a vibrator from somewhere and placed it on Lunas pussy, switching it on and sending Luna into an orgasm. She rammed it into her pussy and turned the power up, sending her victim into convulsions of pleasure. When she was finished Luna was a shaking wreck.

-The bar-

Everyone went mad again and this time Luna ended up with Twilight.

"This ought to be interesting, shouldn't it Twilight?"Luna smiled as she led Twilight to her chamber.

"Yes, especially with this spell I learned from dissecting changelings while I was on crack. I learned how to use their power to alter certain parts of me..." She charged up her horn and lay on the bed on her back. Luna stared at her pussy in shock as, with a purple glow, it sealed up and began protruding outwards, until it had turned into a penis and balls. Twilight smiled. "Shall we begin?"

Luna nodded and started sucking on Twilights cock. She filled her mouth with it and felt it reach her throat. She pushed up and down while Twilight shoved her hips upwards, deep-throating her over and over, until it was too much and Twilight came inside her, almost drowning her in cum.

She then levitated Luna round and made her go onto her knees at the front, bowing at the bed. She lined up and rammed her cock into Lunas ass, guiding it with magic and expanding the cock using magic, stretching the princesses asshole till it nearly ripped. Luna kept screaming into the bed as she felt how Rainbow had felt.

Twilight smiled and flipped Luna round, before lying back. Luna straddled her and guided her cock into her pussy, then settled down on top of it. She bounced up and down, penetrating her pussy and making her orgasm with every landing. Twilight pulled out just as she came, coating Luna in white sticky cum. Twilight turned her dick back into a pussy and they went back to the bar for the final round.

-the bar-

Everyone spun round and when they took their blindfolds off, Luna had been grabbed by all of the mane six. They looked at each other and smiled.

Soon Luna was covered. Twilight had done her magic and she, Rainbow and Applejacks pussies were now cocks. Rainbow was fucking Luna in the ass, Twilight her mouth, Rarity was licking her clit, Applejack was fucking Raritys ass while licking Fluttershy's pussy and Pinkie was getting her pussy licked by Fluttershy while she was licking Raritys. They were all in heaven and kept switching places till they were all a scrappy, wasted, fucked pile of ponies and cum.

When everyone got back to the bar, they were almost sober, but they still had had a great night. Luna thanked the mane 6 for the idea and left. As she left she was grabbed by a smokey tendril and pulled over to where a shadowy alicorn which smiled as she saw her wet dripping pussy.

"Sister?" Luna said, terrified.

"I am not Celestia. I am the Twilight Being now, and I seek pleasure. You are only the first. Soon, all of Equestria will be chained in a sex dungeon, my sex slaves forever, and I shall have eternal pleasure."

With that she dragged Luna away, licking her clit as she walked into the palace and smiling as she tasted the juices of Lunas night out.

Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't have a sequel to the Twilight Pony,but I wanted to throw that in as a twist. If you want to see Molestia in full swing as the Twilight Being, say so and if I get enough support I might make more. Otherwise, say who you want fucking, how, where and any OCs you might have. See you later


End file.
